1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for removing heat from an electronic component.
2. Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the invention. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
Various types of apparatus and methods exist for removing heat from an electronic component. Such apparatus have included systems for spraying electronic components with a liquid coolant or for blowing cool air over the electronic components. Despite these developments, there is a continuing need for improved apparatus and methods for conducting heat away from electronic components.